The Champions
by draco363
Summary: In a world where legendaries run from behind-the-scenes, an Axew learns what it takes to be their greatest servant, a champion.  He makes friends along the way and encounters a feeling that invokes the anger of a legendary.  OCxOC plus some legend pairing


**It's a whole new world to see... Pokémon johto theme song reference lol. Well hello there people of ze interwebz. My name is Draco363 and I have recently invaded Pokémon fanfictions. I am writing a Spyro fanfiction right now as well and decided to start another story. I like Pokémon and got the idea for a romance to write about. After disguisin myself as a local and reading a couple of good romance Pokémon fanfics, I deemed it the right time to launch my attack. First off a warning, some of you will probably figure that this is too bad and will not continue forward. That's fine, everyone has the right to their opinion but keep it to yourself. If you post a nasty review then I will find your home and we'll have a nice conversation with Mr. Baseball Bat, and I'll make sure not to give him any cookies before hand either:) I have not encountered mean comments yet but I can assure you, I will not stand any HATERS. I will be using all five regions of Pokémon so if you don't know what Pokémon I'm using then go ahead and search for images online. That's why the internet exists, not just for annoying your friends(weird right?). Alright let's get this thing rolling with the disclaimer shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise nor do I attempt to, I do however own any and all OCs that appear in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Axew's New Home**

The Haxorus paced the room back and forth, anxiety eating her insides. A male Salamence was lying down close to the wall, his eyes half shut. The room was the only room of the house, the walls were made of logs. There was a single window on every wall except for two on the wall with the door. A fireplace had a fire that was currently roaring. Basic furniture was there, a table in the corner and a stove in another corner.

On the table was a straw nest that had an egg. The egg was green colored and sported tanish dots. This was the subject for the female Haxorus' concern.

The Salamence sighed, and said, "You're going to drive me insane if you keep doing that."

"Well at least I'm showing my concern!" the Haxorus growled back.

"I know that pacing back and forth won't help anything. The egg will hatch Bertha."

Bertha sighed and stopped, "I know Frank, but I can't help it. What if it comes out wrong? What if it doesn't hatch?"

Frank got up and came up to Bertha. She stood a bit more than a foot taller than Frank. He wrapped her in his wings and held her tight. She bent over and said quietly, "I just don't want anything to go wrong, it's our first."

"I know." Frank answered in a similar tone.

Outside a storm had begun. Rain pelted the windows, making a rapid pitter patter sound. Lightning flashed, quickly followed by a thunder boom. Another bolt of lightning flashed which revealed a large black form.

Zekrom stood at the top of a nearby hill. He had started the storm in order to prevent being seen by any of the other pokémon. He stood at a frightening height of nine and a half feet, paired with his large body making him larger. Not to mention that he looked menacing with red eyes.

The legendary snorted as he shook himself, sending rain droplets scattering. Reshiram had asked Zekrom to be here at this time. The two rarely met outside of meetings, due to their complicated past, which made Zekrom suspicious.

There was a large thud as a large white dragon landed beside Zekrom. Reshiram stood a foot taller than Zekrom, it was a fact that had annoyed the black dragon for millennia. Zekrom was larger in build though compared to his counterpart. Striking blue eyes were fixed in the dragon's head. Reshiram walked to Zekrom's side yet looked straight ahead. He said in a soft voice, "I'm glad that you came."

Zekrom snorted, his counterpart's voice often wore his nerves. He said in a lower voice, "Why am I here?"

Reshiram sighed, "Can you tell me who lives there?"

The black legendary didn't need Reshiram to point out the cottage, "A dragon couple with their new egg, why?" Zekrom's muscles tensed in anticipation of something.

"I need somebody to back me up on my decision."

"What decision is this about?"

Reshiram turned to Zekrom, his blue eyes meeting Zekrom's red eyes, and said, "They're far too close to one of my main caves, if they were to stumble onto my cave then who knows what may happen? I've given them a chance to move before but they refused. You know what happens now."

Zekrom's eyes widened as he quickly turned forward in time to see the cottage go up in a pillar of flame. The black dragon turned up to his counterpart and snarled, "You never gave them a chance! What makes you think that I'll vouch for you?"

Reshiram got in his face and softly snarled back, "We wouldn't want some things concerning you and Giratina to get out, would we?"

"How did you know about that?" Zekrom growled through gritted fangs.

"It isn't that hard to follow you." Reshiram said before turning away and flying off through the clouds.

For a moment Zekrom was tempted to zap his counterpart with some electricity from the storm but decided against it. He turned towards the flaming remains of the cottage. Steam rose from it as rain battered against the flames.

Nobody could have survived the power of that flame pillar, but something made Zekrom linger. The black dragon gave his wings a single flap and he was off the ground and flying slowly towards the wreckage.

A larger pile of ash was all that remained of Frank and Bertha, they had gone up in each other's arms without knowing that their deaths would be that night. The furniture was completely torched, the fact that some logs weren't incinerated was a miracle. Zekrom snorted, 'Must be losing his touch.' he thought before kicking a log aside.

Suddenly a cry broke through the rain's noise. Zekrom froze and strained his ears for it. It came again, the sound of a pokémon crying. The black dragon frantically looked around the wreckage and found something curled up on the grass.

The egg had hatched. A little newborn Axew was curled up in a fetal position as it cried out for warmth in the rain. The tusks that came from it's mouth were smudged with liquids from inside the egg, they'd be washed off from the rain.

Zekrom picked the little Axew up carefully and brought it up to chest level. The egg must have kept it from incinerating, Zekrom surmised. Eggs were able to survive the heat of any pokémon attack, including a legendary's. 'This thing is lucky.' he thought as he stared down at the little mass huddling in his claws.

But now there was the problem of what to do with it. Zekrom didn't know anything about newborn hatchlings since he'd never have to worry about reproducing. 'Maybe Lea will know what to do about this, thing.' Zekrom thought before flying away from the wreckage.

The storm also went with him, keeping cover from curious eyes down below. Zekrom flew above the clouds so as to not shock himself with his own storm. Last time he did that was the year of 1275 BC, swore he'd never fly below the storm clouds again.

After flying for a few hours, mountain peaks started to pop above the clouds which forced the black legendary to fly higher still. Zekrom had covered the Axew with both of his paws but the high altitude wouldn't help the newborn. He could have been home a couple hours ago by using his legendary power but he didn't want to risk the Axew by flying at such speeds.

Soon a larger peak came up and Zekrom flew in close. There was a cave which the black legendary landed in with a loud thud. The Axew started to move around in Zekrom's paws, eager to explore.

Zekrom kept the Axew in his paws though and went forward through the cave. He came to a part of the wall that had a barely visible lightning bolt. The electric dragon gave a quick zap with a weak static shock from his foot, a trick he had perfected centuries ago. There was the sound of stone grinding against stone as the wall moved to the side, revealing an opening. Zekrom went in and the wall shut back behind him.

The hallway that had opened up to Zekrom was lit by torches, casting an eerie light across the carved stone. The only sounds came from the burning torches, the thudding of Zekrom's footsteps and the baby Axew's occasional squeaks. The hallway curved to the right and started a gentle slope downwards as it led Zekrom farther down into the mountain.

Eventually the hallway gave way to a large underground cavern. White carved pillars held up the far high up ceiling which reached about twenty feet in height. A few more hallways were opened up on other walls of the cavern, leading to different chambers. There was a large glass ball hanging from the ceiling which contained blue lightning that surged around inside the prison and cast the room in a better light than torches could do.

Zekrom looked around the chamber, upon seeing nobody around he sighed. The black legendary called out in a booming voice, "Lea come here."

His voice echoed throughout the caverns, repeating itself for another ten seconds. A new sound started to echo, the rapid sound of claws running on stone. A Liepard ran out from a side hall and continued to run until she reached Zekrom. She stood in front of the dragon and asked, "What is it?"

In answer, Zekrom brought his paws down and placed the baby Axew on the stone. He said, "What do you know about babies?"

Lea looked from the Axew up to Zekrom and then back again. She looked up to Zekrom and asked, "Where is it from?"

Zekrom growled, "Reshiram killed it's parents in front of me. Burnt the place down with one of those flame pillars that he's so fond of. This Axew must have been in it's egg when it happened."

"Aren't you going to report him to Arceus?" Lea asked, shocked.

Zekrom snapped his jaws as if he was biting into an opponent, "Reshiram knows about me and Giratina."

"But he killed two pokémon for nothing."

"If news about me and Giratina were to spread throughout the council then our credibility would shrink significantly. Then Reshiram could push forward with something that Giratina and I stand in the way of."

"But Palkia and Dialga get away fine with their relationship."

"But they announced it and everyone has been suspecting it for centuries. Maybe I'll be able to convince her with this."

Lea stopped the subject and returned her attention to the Axew that was staring up at her. Zekrom said, "You're in charge of him until further notice. I have to go find Giratina and try to convince her about us."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Lea growled up at her master.

"I don't know, you're close to two hundred years old, figure something out." Zekrom said before turning around and leaving.

Lea stood still until the sounds of his feet hitting the stone faded away. The Liepard sighed and looked down at the Axew who was looking back up at her. She whispered to herself, "What do I do with you?"

The Axew tilted it's head in confusion. Lea said, "May as well find out what gender you are first."

Sensing that something was wrong the Axew started to run away with a squeak. Lea growled and quickly caught up to it, pinning it to the ground. It squeaked loudly as it struggled. Lea was starting to hate this job more and more. After checking she could tell that the Axew was a male and let it go. The Axew quickly put a few feet between himself and Lea.

Lea nodded and thought to herself, 'Least it doesn't like the idea of being disabled. Maybe training will be easier.' she didn't know why she even considered training the Axew. The Liepard knelt down, and said in a soft calming voice, "Come here little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Axew narrowed his eyes and kept his muscles tensed as he slowly approached Lea. He kept a six inch buffer zone between them though. Lea asked, "What's your name?" before realizing that he didn't have a name.

She then asked quietly, "What do you wanna be called?" but then realized that it couldn't talk either.

Growling Lea said, "Drake, that's your new name."

The Axew tilted it's head in response to his new name. Lea sighed, and said, "Come on, Drake. You'll have to sleep with me tonight."

Drake followed the Liepard across the cavern and into a dimly lit hallway. Lea's brown eyes glowed in the dark whereas Drake stumbled along in tow. The hallway opened up into a smaller cavern that was more suited for a room.

A large pile of hay was lying in a corner, matted down from being slept on. Torches lined the high top part of the walls in order to provide sufficient light. There was a chest in the corner that had a lock in place.

Lea went to over to her bed and took some hay from it, putting the smaller bunch of hay a bit away from her bed. She said, "This is your bed." to Drake.

But Drake only gave it a small glance at his bed before going to Lea's bed and curling up. Lea said, "No, you sleep here."

Drake didn't show any sign of giving up his resting spot and just stayed where he was. The Axew soon fell asleep. Lea sighed and lied down behind Drake, putting her back to his. 'This is just perfect.' Lea thought.

The Liepard put her head down on top of her crossed paws and stared into space. She had never slept right next to anybody before and it was an odd experience for her. Warmth radiated from Drake and went into Lea's back. It was strangely comforting to her. Soon, she fell asleep, her frustrations all gone.

Drake shifted up against the purple fur behind him, savoring the warmth that he received from it. As he slept he dreamed of fire raging around him with somebody laughing from far away.

When Lea woke up there was something struggling behind her. Her battle instincts took over and she quickly got up and leapt back in a single fluid motion. But her ferocity went away when she saw that it was just Drake twisting around in his sleep. Lea gave him a soft shake and the Axew woke up.

Drake opened his mouth and yawned, revealing small fangs. Lea asked, "What were you dreaming about."

The baby Axew tilted his head again, it was starting to become a thing for him. Lea sighed and said, "Come on Drake, we need to find you something to eat."

The Liepard picked Drake up and put him on her back. She then left the room and went through the dim hallway. Once in the larger cavern, Lea went to the wall to the right and through another hallway. This hallway was better lit and Drake looked around, involved in his surroundings.

They soon entered another room. This room was larger than Lea's room and had various storage containers. Barrels lined the right wall while the other side had cupboards on the wall. On the far side were sacks piled on top of one another.

Lea put Drake down and went to the cupboards on the left. She opened one with her paw and brought out a few fish. Drake tilted his head again, wondering what they were. Lea came back to him and placed a fish down in front of him.

Drake looked up at the Liepard with a facial expression that read, what do I do with this? Lea got an idea and took a bit out of one of her fish. She swallowed it and motioned for Drake to do it. The Axew looked back at his fish and carefully bit into it. It took a bit for him to rip out a chunk though before he swallowed it.

The Axew then jumped on the fish as if it could run away and continued to bit into the flesh. Lea smiled and started to eat her fish. When they were both finished Lea picked Drake up and put him on her back again before leaving the storage room.

Once back in the main cavern, Lea walked through a different hallway which came out to a large circular room. The whole room was bare except for a stain in the corner that looked like blood. Lea made a mental note to clean that up eventually as she put Drake down. Lea said to Drake, "This is where I train, been using this room for close to a hundred and fifty years now. This is also where I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Drake looked up at her, tilting his head again. Lea growled, "Would you stop that?"

But the Axew didn't stop and Lea gave a sigh while shaking her head. Outside, snow fell on the mountaintop where the cave entrance that lead to the Liepard and Axew lied.

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but I couldn't find enough things to write in this. I'll do my best to make it up in the next chapter for you all. Now, one of the pokémon fanfics that I read was sad for me. It has been repeating itself over and over again in my head-.- making me sad and listening to sad songs too. It has inspired me to make my readers sad as well:) smiley face wants to see you sad lol. The name of that story is **_Requiem for the Living_ **the writer is good. Not trying any suck up things(I despise suck ups) but I thought that she deserved a shout out for inspiring me. The battle strategy for my two current stories is that I'll do every other chapter. So next up is Fury and then Champions, and then Fury, and then Champions, and so forth. Well here is me signing off, uh... *awkward silence as you wait for me to finish so that you can do whatever you do...*... awkward...**


End file.
